Kuroshitsuji FanficSebastian Talkshow!
by mystic rei
Summary: Lala...wawancara si sebby-chan! Temen-temen Fb-ku yang udah nungguin, maaf yah lama. Hehehe...


Haa~!! Saya, Rei kembali dengan fanfic gaje yang berikutnya. Sebenernya yang ini bukan cerita, tapi suatu interview dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dan ga penting yang akan dijawab oleh bintang tamu kita! Tapii…sepi nih sendirian, gue manggil temen aja deh. Dia karakter OC gue di fanfic Warriors Orochi yang judulnya The Mystic Forest. Akiraaaa!!! Come here!

(Akira) "Yep, gua dah dateeeng!!" *bawa karung*

Karung paan tuh?? Abis beli beras lu?

(Akira) Nggak, ni karung isinya bintang tamu yang bakal kita interogasi ampe mati *PLAK*.

Hahaha, loe emang temen (baca : budak) gue yang paling ebad!! Keluarin gih. Kasian tuh bisa mati dia kalo kelamaan ga dimasukkin ke aer. (ikan kali ya??)

(Akira) *buka ikatan karung* "Sodara-sodara sekalian sebangsa dan setanah air, aku persembahkan bintang tamu kita yang bakal kita siksa *PLAK* bersama bernama………………Sebastian Michaelis!!!

(Backsound) PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

(Sebastian) "Aduh aduh…apa-apaan ini!? Eh? Ini dimana?"

(Rei, Akira) "Welcome Here!! Congratz man, you`re the choosen one to attend this show!!"

(Sebastian) "Ah…siapa kalian? Kayaknya tadi saya sedang menyiapkan afternoon tea untuk tuan muda, kenapa saya ada disini?"

Gue Rei, Author disini. Dan yang ini Akira, asisten gue. Lo yang terpilih buat masuk ke acara ini. Jadi, gue suruh Akira buat `ngeringkus` lu dari rumah Phantomive. Caranya gua kagak tau, Akira emang ahli dalam menculik orang. Maklum, dia salah satu pelaku dalam penculikan Soekarno-Hatta ke Rengasdengklok. *gampared by Akira*

(Akira) "Enak aje. Daripada readers lama nungguin kita bacot en Sebastian yang lagi kebingungan, kita mulai aje interviewnya!"

Okelah kalau begitu. Sip, pertanyaan pertama :

**Kenapa kamu milih nama Sebastian Michaelis?**

Sebastian : *sudah mulai beradaptasi* Sebenarnya itu bukan nama pilihan saya, namun karena tuan muda memanggil saya begitu saat kontrak kami dibuat.

Rei : Kenapa ga pake nama lain aja? Lo ga protes gitu?

Sebastian : Apapun nama yang dipilih majikanku adalah namaku.

Akira : Sebastian nurut amat, ya.

Rei : Iya, ngga kayak lo. Masa gua nyuruh lo dikit aja ga mau?

Akira : Iyalah, lu nyuruh gue nyolong duren buat dilempar pas tawuran!!

Rei : Emang kenapa? Bisa jadi senjata mematikan tuh. Abis gue mau minjem bomnya Noordin tapi dia udah keburu tewas…*muka innocent*

Akira : Gak berotak banget sih lu, kenalan lu siapa aja sih sebenernya!?

Rei : Bukannya ga berotak tau, gue Cuma `sedikit` ga berhati aja. Yak, pertanyaan berikutnya!!

**Kenapa rambutmu dibelah tengah?**

Rei : Sebastian belah pinggir…uhhm…ngg……*mikir ampe ngiler trus ketiduran kayak Patrick waktu milih Krabby Patty*

Akira : Dudut kau. Aduh, bikin `benua` ni anak… Jawab, bas!

Sebastian : Sebenernya saya lagi menggalakkan program "Belah Tengah Itu Keren(kayak saya)". Saya akan menyebarkan paham komunisme bahwa belah tengah itu nggak cupu dan alay!(dimananya yang komunisme??). Dan lihat saja, gaya rambut saya akan jadi tren tahun ini dan selamanya!! *dengan semangat kayak dia waktu jelasin makanan Donburi*

Akira : Widih, serem bener. Kebayang deh semua manusia di abadnya Doraemon belah tengah semua. *merinding*

Rei : *masih tidur sambil ngiler*

Akira : *masang toa**tarik nafas dalam-dalam, daan…* WOOOIII!!! BANGUN BUU!!!!

Rei : Glek! Auuhh…kuping gueee…KAMPRET LO!!! *teriak ala ibu-ibu SSTI ngalahin toanya Akira*

Akira : Lagian lu pake ketiduran!! Lagi interpiw nih! Ga professional buaanget tau ga seehh loowh?*gaya ngomong lebay yang kayak orang mau keselek*

Rei : Ah, berisik! Berikutnya!!

**Waktu kamu masih jadi iblis, punya nama gak?**

Sebastian : Saya sering dipanggil Setan, Demon, Evilness, Dedemit, dan masih banyak lagi. Yang Dedemit itu nama yang saya dapat waktu jalan-jalan mau shopping di Cicaheum.

Rei, Akira : *sweatdrop, ga bisa berkata-kata*

Sebastian : Ada apa? *senyum mesum*

Rei : Ga nyangka loh tokoh anime seterkenal Sebastian Michaelis jalan-jalan di Cicaheum. Akira, apakah saya bermimpi?

Akira : Nggak kok, lo gila kayak biasa, berarti lo sehat.

Rei : Oh, baiklah. Okelah kalau begitu…ng…berikutnya!

**Kenapa harus kamu yang jadi butler/iblisnya Ciel?**

Rei : Kalo jadi butler gue berarti cerita Kuroshitsuji punya gue.*PLAK* Tapi sayangnya Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso, ya jadi punya Ciel deh! *digetok*

Akira : Ngaco lu ah, bilang aja lu lupa nulis disclaimer!

Rei : *benjol* Tau aje lu, sial. Jawan bas!

Sebastian : Siapa kamu??

**Apa Ciel sudah betul-betul kau makan?**

Rei : Akira…minta ma`em…

Akira : Ssst…dengerin jawabannya Sebastian dulu! Kalo mo OOT ntar aja! (Out Of Topic)

Sebastian : Belum, karena saya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memakannya.

Rei : Jangan kelamaan, ntar basi loh! *digetok lagi**benjol 2 biji*

Akira : Cara makan lo gimana sih?

Sebastian : Berdoa dulu, makan dengan tangan kanan. Sikap duduk tegap, mengunyah pelan dan tidak bersuara. Tidak diperkenankan makan dengan kaki atau sambil ngupil, buru-buru kayak lagi dikejar setoran, makan sambil berdiri, lari, push-up, kayang. Yang sedang-sedang saja…

Rei : Oh…mirip kita ya makannya. *gaya sok jadi peneliti*

Akira : Ternyata iblis punya adab makan juga. Hm…begitu ya…*nulis di buku kecil*

Rei : Ngapain lu?

Akira : Nulis. Bisa jadi bahan penelitian nih. "Iblis dan Adabnya" *semangat*

Rei : Ga penting. Lanjut!! *digetok lagi**benjol 3 helai*

**Umurmu berapa?**

Sebastian : Ehm…pertanyaan sulit.

Rei : Kenapa? Ga perlu rumus kok jawabnya. Yang lo butuhin tuh perhatian…ketik REG kirim ke…*dibekep Akira*

Akira : emang kenapa bos? *entah sejak kapan jadi anak buahnya*

Sebastian : Begini…saya tidak tahu kapan saya lahir, dan sejak saya agak besar saya ada dipanti asuhan. Lalu, dipungut oleh keluarga yang tidak kukenal. Mereka terlihat menyenangkan namun ternyata mereka sering menyiksaku. Tapi, suatu hari mereka sudah keterlaluan padaku dan aku membunuh mereka semua. Dan sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan di hati saya. Yah, kira-kira begitulah dialog di drama ini. *megang kertas scenario nyuri dari sutradara sinetron yang lebay dan ga mutu*

Rei, Akira : JIAH!! DIALOG TERNYATAAAA!!! GUA KIRA BENERAN!! *stress*

Sebastian : *senyum mesum*

Rei, Akira : *sweatdrop*(dalem ati) Sialan ni iblis………beraninya ngerjain kita!!

**Apa kelemahan Sebastian?**

Sebastian : Tidak akan saya beri tahu. *senyum, naro telunjuk di bibirnya sambil nutup sebelah mata, kayak lagi bertarung lawan Grell*

Rei : Heh…memang iya? *tatapan penuh maksud*

Akira : Fufufu…gue ada guest star satu lagi.

Sebastian : Eh? *piling ga enak*

JREEEENNGG~~!!!!!!!!

Akira : Ini dia!!!

Sebastian : DEGG!!! Tuan muda!!??

Ciel : SE-BAS-TI-AN! Kemana saja kau!? Tiba-tiba menghilang saat kubutuhkan!! Lihat yang terjadi padaku!! *Ciel didandanin sama Lizzie jadi super cute*

Sebastian : A…aah…*sweatdrop* Tolong maafkan saya! Saya tidak tahu, saat saya sedang menyiapkan afternoon tea untuk tuan muda dan nona Lizzie yang akan datang, tiba-tiba saya ada disini!! *feeling super duper kuper ga enak cuy!!*

Rei : *bisikkin Ciel* Psst…Sebastian itu bohong, dia kabur soalnya takut ikutan didandanin si Lizzie. Dasar pengecut……*provokator*

Ciel : SEBASTIAN!!! MULAI SEKARANG LO HARUS PAKE KALUNG RANTAI BIAR GA KABUR!!!

Sebastian : Tapi tuan muda!! Saya bukan anjing~~!!!

Ciel : Bodo amat! Ini perintah!! *lepas tutup mata kanannya*

Sebastian : Ye…yes! My Lord…*nunduk bersimpuh*

Rei : Fufu…tampak sudah apa yang jadi kelemahan Sebastian. Yaitu Perintah tuan mudanya!

Akira : Whahaha, betul!! *toss*

Rei : Btw karena Ciel udah ada disini, ikutan interview yuk…temenin si Sebastian biar ga kabur lagi.

Ciel : Hm, baiklah. Jawab yang benar ya!

Sebastian : I…iya……*tak bisa berbuat apa-apa*

**Wujud aslimu apa sih?**

Sebastian : Ehm…bisa gagak, bisa kucing item. Apa aja bolee…

Ciel : Waktu ketemu gue sih bentuknya agak kayak gagak.

Rei : Oh, gitu yah…

Akira : kenapa harus gagak?

Sebastian : Kalo semut ga lucu dong…

Rei : Kucing! Myaaww~~ X3

Akira : Kerenan anjing. Ufufu…

Rei : Ga mau! Cumi dah lucuan!!!

Akira : Ubur-ubur aja!

Rei : Sapi!!

Akira : Kambing!!

Rei : Kebo!!

Akira, Rei : bla bla bla…

Ciel : Berasa di kebun binatang ya?

Sebastian : Masa sih? Mereka Cuma anak kecil yang baru ngapalin nama-nama hewan aja kok…

Rei : Ah iya!! Jadi lupa ma interpiwnya!! Ehm…*buka-buka naskah*

Lalu, yang ini pertanyaan dari May-chan a.k.a Kitsurugi Kou. Dia temen gue di Fb sekaligus Author juga di FFN. Kalo dia yang nanya kayaknya ngaco juga nih……

**Kenapa bagi saya, Sebastian itu pervert?**

Rei : Ga tau deh! Urusan lo tuh!

Akira : Wkakakakakakakakakkakak!! *ngakak mas!*

Sebastian : Wajah saya semesum itu ya?? *sweatdrop*

Ciel : *ga peduli*

**Pilih mana, Ciel ato Grell?**

Sebastian : Tentu tuan muda Ciel!! Saya tidak mau direpotkan oleh makhluk itu lagi!

Grell : *ngedobrak pintu ruang interview*SEBAAAASSS~~!!!!!!!!!! SAYANGKU, AKU MENCARIMU! AYO, KUANTAR KE NERAKA! *dateng tiba-tiba ngerusak acara dengan gaya bancinya*

Rei, Akira : KAMPRET!!! LU AJA KE NERAKA SENDIRI!!! DASAR HAMA BANCI YAOI JULIET GADUNGAN PENGGANGGUUUU!!!!! *nendang Grell, marah ada yang ngerusak acara mereka*

Grell : GYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *terbang ke langit ketujuh*

Ciel, Sebastian : (dalem ati) Anjrit, serem juga 2 host ini…ga berani deh macem-macem ma mereka…*sweatdrop sangat*

Rei : Nah, karena si banci udah ga ada lagi, kita lanjutkan ke pertanyaan terakhir! *senyum berbinar*

Akira : Maaf atas gangguan tadi. Lanjut, Rei. *senyum berbinar juga*

Ciel, Sebastian : (masih dalem ati) Mood mereka langsung berubah drastis gitu……!! *merinding*

**Kenal Lucifer?**

Sebastian : Nggak, siapa itu?

Ciel : Benar kamu tidak kenal?

Rei : Perasaan itu cemilan yang gue doyan…

Akira : LEMPER!! Jauh amat sih!?

Grell : *dateng lagi* U…ukh…beraninya lu nendang gue…ANAK MANA LU!?

Rei : Gua Author disini! Ape!? Ngajak tawuran lu??

Grell : Gini-gini gua Shinigami! Awas ya…rasakan DEATH SYCHTE!!!

Rei : Huh! Jangan harap lo bakal nyentuh gue!! Lemparan Naskah Fanfic no Jutsu!!!

Akira : Woi, tunggu!! Ntu naskah…aahh…

Grell : Agh!! Sial! Heaaaa!! Banci Attack!!

Rei : Hehe…tidak kena!! *menghindar*

Sebastian : tuan muda, kita pulang saja. Keadaan di sini mulai berbahaya. Tampaknya akan ada perang dunia ke-3 di sini.

Ciel : yeah…jaga diri ya, Akira.

Aikra : Eh…udah mau pulang?

Sebastian : Duluan yah…Assalamualakium!

Akira : Eh, iya…eh!? Gua ga mau jawab salam dari iblis!!

Sebastian : ya, terserah. *pergi*

Grell : HEAAAAA!! *nyerang penuh nafsu*

Rei : Fufu…sudah selesai, Grell…HYORINMARU!!!

Grell : UGYAAA! *beku*

Di tempat lain…

Hitsugaya : EGH!! Zanpakuto gue mana!? *panic*

Rangiku : Eeehh? Taicho gimana sih??

Di studio…

Rei : MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Kalah kau shinigami banci!! *evil laugh*

Grell : *tepar dengan muka bonyok abis dihajar*

Akira : udah udah…lu cewe tapi yang di otak cuman ribut kalo nggak rusuh. Tobat naakk…berikan akuu hidayahmuuuu……

Rei : Nyanyi lagi lu…yodah! Gue closing yah..

Nah, sekian interview rusuh bersama Sebastian dan Ciel! Thanks udah baca fanficnya yah!! Ditunggu reviewnya! Fufu…btw, Akira. Gimana kalo kita kabur aja??

(Akira) "Ide bagus!" *kabur*

(Hitsugaya) *dateng* "Ooh…jadi lo yang nyuri zanpakuto gue??

(Grell) "Eh!? Bukan! Itu mereka…eehh!!!

(Hitsugaya) "Apanya yang bukan, udah jelas zanpakuto gue di tangan lo!!"

(Grell) "Agh!! Author sialan!!"

(Hitsugaya) "Lo rasain akibatnya!" *mengeluarkan reiatsu yang super duper gede*

Dan, dimulailah perang antara Hitsugaya VS Grell. Gimana pertarungan mereka, silahkan bayangin sendiri. Yang jelas, perang ini disebabkan oleh Author dan asistennya.

--FIN---

(Tambahan)

Rei : Akira, naskah fanfic gue yang berikutnya mana?

Akira : kan lu lempar ke Grell tadi. Gue udah berusaha menghentikan lo, tau…

Rei : HUAPAAAHH!!!??? *shock*

Akira : Bego ah……


End file.
